Accepted
by xxCedric.and.Harry.4everxx
Summary: Naruto is a lonely servant of Orochimaru and Kabuto, ridiculed because of the beast inside of him. But one night when Sasuke arrives, his life will be changed forever.


"Naruto Uzumaki!! Get your ungrateful self out of bed right now!!" The blond haired boy rubbed the last of sleep from his sky blue eyes and yawned audibly. "Yes, master Orochimaru," Naruto said tiredly, "I didn't mean to oversleep, I promise you.

"Yeah, well, I don't pay you to sleep, so get breakfast ready, NOW!!"

Naruto sighed. He was used to this by now. Having to get up at the crack of dawn though was something he could do without. He silently crept from his hard surface on the floor and made his bed. Afterwards, he washed his face and brushed his teeth in the small water basin that is 'merciful master' had provided for him.

Quickly, he rushed down the stairs from the small attic where he stayed and started to scramble eggs and popped some bread into the toaster. While he was starting to pour the orange juice, he heard an annoying voice yell, "Naruto! You're worthless! Breakfast isn't ready yet?!" It was Kabuto, Orochimaru's son. Tying his shoulder-length white-gray hair in a small ponytail, he looked and Naruto with annoyance through his round glasses, "I don't even know why my father even lets you stay here. It's probably only because you're the cheapest house-maid anyone could afford." he chuckled with satisfaction when he saw Naruto's face fall. " You're probably right Master Kabuto." he said obediently, and continued with his work.

After breakfast was served, Naruto went to clear off the dirty plates of anything that was left. He had been feeling quite hungry since he'd woken up and was now starving. He quietly came towards Orochimaru and whispered, "...Um, Master Orochimaru? I was wondering, since I haven't eaten anything since last night...Could I please have some breakfast as well?"

"WHAT!!" Orochimaru practically screamed, " You woke up a full hour late to make me my breakfast, and you expect ME to give you some?!"

"Well no sir, I just thought..."

"That's your problem boy, you think to darn much. Now what you need to do is get some more food to put in this house." Orochimaru said with anger, "Go get everything on this list, and if we are missing one thing, you're going to get it!" "Stupid little demon child." he muttered as he walked back up the stairs.

Naruto got the message. He quickly rounded up everything he would need for shopping and left the house. As he walked through the familiar village of Konoha, he was not oblivious to the stares he received. Some were of anger and disgust; others were of pure fear of the small boy. This as he knew very well was the reason for all of his problems.

Quite a while ago, the village of Konoha was not as safe a place as it was at present. The village was terrorized for many years by a beast name Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed fox. The villagers were constantly scared for there lives, and knew that something had to be done. The most prestigious ninja and Hokage (leader of their village) was at the ready. There was a great battle that ensued between the Hokage and the Kyuubi. Once the Hokage decided that there was no other choice, he decided to sacrifice himself for the village. With this sacrifice he was able to seal the Kyuubi inside his infant son. His son however, just happened to be young Naruto.

At first, Naruto didn't understand why all these people stared at him with such contorted faces. Shouldn't he have been regarded as a hero? But as he grew, he was told of his father's tragic past and inevitably his future. These people looked at him this way because they believed that he was the monster. A ticking bomb, waiting to go off and send Konoha in to chaos once more. How he wished that he could make them see, just how wrong they were.

Naruto arrived at the only market he was sure he would be accepted at. It was called 'Itchiraku's Marketplace.' As he searched through the aisles he picked up everything on the list, and as quickly as he could, went to cash out.

He was met at the front cash with one of the only people who had ever shown kindness to him. His name was Jiraiya, and he had been close to his father since he was a boy.

"Hello Naruto!" he greeted with a friendly smile, "How are you doing today?"

Naruto smiled weakly, "Well, if you consider being yelled at by bossy snobs at 7:00 in the morning a good day, then mine is going perfectly." he replied in a dejected tone.

"That bad huh?" Jiraiya sympathized.

"Just about." Naruto said.

"Well there's not much you can do except stick it out until something better comes along, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but I don't think anything better is going to come for me...ever."

"Oh, you'll see, good things happen to good people Naruto, and you, are definitely a good person."

" Thanks Jiraiya," Naruto said, a little happier now, " I'd better run before I'm late, see ya!"

Naruto arrived back just before 11 o'clock. He pushed the large door open with his foot, as his hands were filled to the brim with groceries and set the bags down on the table in the kitchen.

The groceries were finally put away when Naruto heard Kabuto yell, "Naruto!! You haven't finished any of your cleaning yet!!" Naruto sighed heavily. This was going to be a very, very long day.

It was very late at night when Naruto heard something, like a whisper in his ear. He opened his eyes slowly and surveyed his surroundings. There seemed to be nothing unusual about the room, so he laid his head back on his pillow. Soon after he heard the voice again. A soft sort of chanting, now somewhat louder in his ear. He looked around his small enclosure carefully and still saw nothing. All of a sudden, a blue light encircled the space in front of his spot on the floor. Naruto rubbed his eyes, not quite believing that this was really happening. The blue lights swirled and caused a breeze to blow around the room. Almost as soon as it had started the blue light was gone. What replaced it however was nothing short of amazing.

A boy, who looked to be no older than Naruto's young age of 15 stood in front of him. He was dressed in a beautiful black silk robe with a cape to match. The cape was embroidered with what seemed to be sapphires, which sparkled with more intensity do to the light that was brought in by the small window in Naruto's bedroom. His boots were black leather and were held together by a silver buckle.

The boy had pale skin, almost as if he were made of porcelain and his face was framed by a mass of silky black hair, which framed his slim face. He didn't seem quite human; the way there wasn't a single strand of hair out of place, not one wrinkle in his clothing. But his humanly nature convinced him otherwise.

"W-who are you! Oh man, I know I must be dreaming!! Okay Naruto, this is perfectly understandable. You're just hallucinating from lack of food. Yeah! That's it, lack of food. Just close your eyes, and when you open them, he'll be gone."

Listening to his own advice, he closed his eyes. When he opened them though, the boy was still standing there, now looking questioningly at Naruto's face.

"My apologies for frightening you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The boy answered politely.

"Okay mister Uchiha, 'mind telling me what you're doing coming into my room unexpectedly during the middle of the night in a swirling ball of BLUE!" Naruto asked, out of breath.

"I apologize once again Naruto. I come from a land called Nalariu, and my people are in grave need of your assistance."

"Okay, hold the phone! One how do you know my name? And two, why of all people do you need my assistance?" Naruto said.

"Well, both of your questions can be answered together, everyone knows your name where I come from. You see, in Nalariu there is a prophecy that reads:

The one with the Kyuubi locked inside, is the one that your enemies cannot hide.

Sunshine hair and with a tragic start, the one to defeat the beast will be pure of heart. Teach him well, all that you know, and one day our land will be free of the snow.

"That's really how it goes?" Naruto asked, astonished.

"Yes, the exact words. The Snow tribe has plagued our people for many years now. When we finally found out that you were living here, my village sent me to convince you to join and help us."

"I see, and just how pre-tell do you expect me to help your tribe when I have no special powers what so ever?"

"There is indeed much work to be done, but our people are gifted with the art of fire and earth bending. These skills allow us to manipulate the Earth and the heat from the sun to our will. While as a tribe, it is sad to say that we haven't been able to defeat the Snow Lord, but we are only allowed to use the elements that are around us when we are in battle. As you can imagine, the use of heat in the land of snow is very, very limited, and our Earth benders can only do so much. That is where you come in Naruto," Sasuke said with a slight smile, " You have the Kyuubi inside you.

With training we can show you to fire bend with the fire that the Kyuubi produces inside of you, and you could be the prophesied hero of our village!" he said finally.

"So your telling me that if I go with you, your people are going to show me how to 'fire bend' with the fire that the nine tailed fox produces, and then I have to defeat an evil snow lord to save your village." Naruto said with no particular facial expression.

"Basically yes." Sasuke answered.

"Just one more question. If I come and help you with you Snow Lord problem, will I ever have to come back here?"

"Well if you defeated the Snow Lord, then of course you would be allowed to stay."

Sasuke said.

"Good then, let's go" Naruto beamed.

Sasuke transported them out of the attic and down to the street below, where a small carriage was waiting for them. What Naruto was used to seeing was carriages pulled by horses. But of course a small dragon was pulling this one. Sasuke spoke to the dragon softly, whispering "Home, Syria" in its ear, and climbed into the carriage with Naruto. A soft growl was heard in response, and the dragon started to flap its wings. Soon enough, they would reach the land of Nalariu.

Naruto was woken up by the sound of cheers as they boys entered the gates that lead to Nalariu. Village people lined the cold streets, yelling as if there was already spring.

They arrived at the castle not long after and Naruto was escorted up the ridiculous amount of steps that lead inside. He was then lead into the main hallway and was stopped when he reached a huge door. The guards let Sasuke and Naruto through, while bowing in respect. In the middle of the room, sitting on a golden thrown was a man who looked almost exactly like Sasuke, aside from his more coloured face.

"I am very pleased to see that you both made it here all right. Allow me to introduce myself Naruto. My name is King Fugaku Uchiha," He said, rising from his chair and giving a slight bow. "Very good work my son. I hope the journey wasn't to difficult." Fugaku said, addressing his son.

"Nothing I couldn't handle father." Sasuke replied. He was then asked to show Naruto to his chambers.

When they arrived at Naruto's chambers, the door was unlocked and Sasuke pushed the door open to let Naruto inside. He almost fainted at the very size. The king size bed and window were enough, but the delicate artwork placed in the room,

Made it all the better.

Once the initial shock had worn off and Sasuke had told him that they would begin training tomorrow, Naruto lay on his bed thinking about the days events. He had gone from a ridiculed house servant to a prophesied hero in a matter of hours! It just didn't seem real. The only thing that Naruto remembered before he drifted to sleep was saying 'If this is a dream, _please,_ don't pinch me.

Training went on for months after that. With the occasional attack from the Snow tribe, the people of Nalariu knew that the time had come. Naruto had been trained well in how to use his powers and this was the time to put them to use.

The warriors of Nalariu stood on the North side of a gigantic field in the Land of Snow. The warriors of the Land of snow line the South. Nervous whispers could be heard amongst both sides, anticipation rising. At the front of the Nalariu warrior stood some familiar figures. Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side waiting for the signal.

The phoenixes flew overhead and melted the snow barriers below before bursting into flames themselves.

Both sides rushed towards each other in a flurry of fire and ice. The Earth benders created barriers when needed and the fire benders were soon and an advantage.

Naruto had spilt away from the main group, knowing that if he could find the Snow Lord and kill him that the war would be over. He seemed to wander for hours trying to find him, when he spotted a glimpse of something not too far away from where he stood.

It was indeed the Snow Lord and without hesitation, Naruto rushed towards him. There was a blind flurry of swords and metal. Naruto finally knocked away the Snow Lord's sword, and saw this as the perfect time to end it all.

"This war is over!!" Naruto yelled viciously. He called forth the Kyuubi's power, and then, in a ball of red and gold flames the Snow Lord was dead, and the war was over.

People line the streets, congratulating the warriors on a job well done. Special praising went out to Naruto for the part he played in the war.

Naruto had never felt so excepted before in all his life. And for once in his life, he truly felt loved. As he went to bed that night he remembered something Jaraiya had told him not so long ago. "Oh, you'll see, good things happen to good people Naruto, and you, are definitely a good person."

THE END.

As for Orochimaru and Kabuto? They're stuck making their own food now.


End file.
